catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
StarClan
Welcome, cat. Do not be afraid - you are safe here. This is StarClan. Residents: Coppernose- An elegant bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes, and a ginger nose. Death: Killed in a battle Magiceyes- Silver she-cat with white chest and blue eyes. Death: Killed herself due to guilt. Russetstar- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Death: Old age Riverstar- Long haired silver tom with green eyes. Generous, and warm-hearted. Death: Unknown Shadowstar- Sleek black she-cat with green eyes. Death: Unknown Windstar- A wiry brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Death: Unknown Poppypetal Pinkish gray she-cat with amber eyes. Death: Killed by a tom who wanted to be her mate, but she refused him because she was a medicine cat. Mapletail- Golden she-cat with big blue eyes. Death: Killed in a battle with RiverClan Lightstar- Pale cream she-cat with green eyes and slightly darker feet. Witty and kind, yet fierce in battle. Death: Lost last life to rescuing kits from gorge. The kits, survived. Honeypaw- Tiny golden she-cat. Death: Murdered by Brokenstar when she intereprted an omen as 'You will lose more battles than win.' Wetstar- Gray tom with river-blue eyes. Death: Killed in battle. Streampelt- A gray tabby tom with blue eyes Death: Drowned in the river. Ravenstar- Pretty jet-black she-cat with white paws and chest and dark blue eyes. Death: Previous ThunderClan leader, died in battle. Poppystar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Death: Died of blackcough. Lightningstripe- A light brown tabby she-cat with a sandy chest and paws and blue eyes Death: Killed by BloodClan warriors Flamespirit- An orange she-cat with pale green eyes. Death: Killed in a battle Featherwind - A silver-gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Death: '''Killed saving Icestorm from a falling tree. Crushed. Lizardtail- A light golden colored tom with bright amber eyes, and brown stripes and flecks. '''Death: Died of Greencough Ripplefrost A beautiful black, silver, and white she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Death: Killed by a fox Torchfire- A handsome dark ginger tabby tom with soft, yellow eyes. Death: Run over by a monster when crossing the Thunderpath. Flaresong- A fluffy flame colored she-cat with a white underbellwhite paws and bright green eyes. Death: Killed by a rogue. Bluefeather- A dark, blue grey she-cat with pale blue eyes. Death: Unknown Causes Eagleclaw- Gray she-cat Death: Killed in a battle Oakpelt- Unknown Description Death: Killed in a battle Budblossom- Reddish-brown she cat with lots of white splotches from her muzzle to the tip of her tail. Death: Died protecting her kits from a battle with ShadowClan. Stratuscloud- A pale gray tom with wispy white patches like stratus clouds and pale blue eyes. Clever, easy-going, brave. Death: Died of Black cough Mosskit- Brown and white she-kit with green eyes. Death: Died of the cold on a rainy day. Graywind- Broad-shouldered silver tom with darker gray streaks and bright amber eyes. Death: Crushed by falling rocks. Lilyblossom- Beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fluffy tail and light green eyes. Death: Crushed by a falling tree during a thunder storm. Frostkit Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Shy, and caring. She died of Greencough during leaf-bare. Cloverheart Long haired tannish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is brave, loyal, and caring. She was killed by Icestorm during a fight. Sunfire Handsome, fiery bright ginger tabby tom with deep green eyes. Courageous, fiercly loyal, and warm-hearted. He was murdered in a battle with ThunderClan. Brownkit Small brown kit with ginger paw and ginger underbelly. Mischevious, arogant, and eager to please. Parents:Yellowpool and Gingerfur. He went out to try to hunt one night when his mother was asleep and came back with a cold that the medicine cats couldn't cure. He later died in his sleep. Lightfire Small light calico she-cat. Died to be with her mate, Riverfall. She has one kit living, Copperfall. Riverfall Gray tom. Died fighting a badger; the badger threw him into the river and he drowned. Mate: Lightfire Poppyheart Died fighting a badger with her mate, Blackmist A gray tabby she-cat. Mate: Blackmist. Blackmist Died fighting a badger with his mate, Poppyheart. A black tabby tom. Mate: Poppyheart Fangkit Died of greencough Gray and ginger tom Parents: Flintwhisker and Mistdapple Bubblespots Died of blood loss. Gray tom with darker gray spots. Fowling Pheasant Mottled reddish-brown tom with light brown eyes. Reason: Died of old age, as he was the oldest cat in the Ancients. Frostflower White she-cat with brown patches on her legs, head, and tail, and warm amber eyes. Mother to Spottail. Killed by a fallen tree. Blazepelt Orange tom with white face and black paws, and blue eyes Warrior of ThunderClan. Died from exhaustion from his wounds not recovering. Redclaw - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan Killed by a fox. Echosong- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan Died of a stomach infection Mintblaze- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat Queen of ThunderClan Died chasing prey on the Thunderpath Copperfall- Ginger she-cat Death: Died after her kitting Alpinefrost- Silver gray tom with dark blue eyes and dark gray paws, eartip, and a tuft of fur at the top of his head and tabby striped tail. He lost half his tail to a fox trap. Death: Bitten by an adder Goldenpath Golden she-cat with yellow spots along her back. Death: Chaced onto the Thunderpath by a kittypet, she was instantly killed. Darkfur Dark blue-gray tom with a black stripe down his back. Death: Died from wounds caused by monster in camp. Thunder- Ginger tom with white paws and green eyes Death: Killed by a ShadowClan warrior. Prophecies and or Dreams Unite, or die- Coppernose The stars shall look down over the blames, that set the forest on flames. The shadows shall arise and take over, blowing the leaders' cover. -Hawkfire ---- "Even the smallest bite can kill many..." ''Recived by Flamepaw towards the slugs Firepelt, Icestorm, and Flameshine encountered many times'' Chat Blazepelt padded in and opened his eyes. "I don't hurt anymore, and there's stars everywhere. I'm in StarClan," he said, taking it all in. Coppernose's beautiful ginger pelt appeared and she padded out to greet him. "Yes, you are safe. You're Clan is safe. You may rest here among the stars, young one." Icestorm looked around. She was happy to be in StarClan, the place where every cat is safe. Icepaw was bored, batting at a leaf while Riverfall and Blackmist were whispering to eachother, in deep conversastion. Hawkpaw ran around, chasing a rabbit. Poppyheart, Lightfire, Mintblaze and Fangkit talked quietly. Echowave came to sit by Icestorm. "Heya," She meowed. Streampelt was mooning over Icestorm. Coppernose padded in, her ginger pelt flecked with stars. Her amber eyes were full of wisdom and warmth. "Hello," she meowed. Hawkfire's small, slender body suddenly appeared in the middle of the cats. She got up to her paws. "StarClan, do you have a message for me?" Echowave purred. "Hey Hawkfire! Glad to see you!" The ginger she-cat purred and flicked her tail at her friend. "Echowave! Glad to see you, too!' Her green gaze flicked to Icestorm. "Icestorm!" Icestorm smiled at Echowave, then her glance drew to Hawkfire. "Hawkfire!" Blazepelt walked in. "Hello Icestorm," he said, dipping his head. Streampelt looked at Icestorm for a while before getting up and padding up to her. "Uhh, Icestorm, I need to talk to you..." Icestorm nodded. Streampelt pushed Echowave away and sighed. "I.... I really like you." He meowed. Hawkfire smiled at her friend before padding up to Streampelt, teeth bared. "You're cheating on Echowave! Echowave, come here!!" she yowled loudly. Flaresong turned from where she had been talking intently with Torchfire, her eyes widening. (Hawkfire: Lol. Streampelt: BAD KITTEH) Streamtail lowered his head. "Yes yes I am." He meowed. Echowave looked at Streamtail and nipped at his ear. Flaresong and Torchfire exchanged a glance, clearly thinking the same thing. "Hawkfire, Echowave loves Oakflame," she meowed. Echowave nodded. Blazepelt looked over. (lol Hawkey fail) "I'm with Firepelt now." She meowed smoothly. Flaresong narrowed her eyes and turned back to Torchfire. Hawkfire sat down, shoulders squared. "There's nothing useful here," she whispered. Mist swirled around her body until it disappeared, letting her wake up in the real world. (I know, XD) Lightningstripe and Featherwind both sat next to Flaresong. Lightningstripe looked at Flaresong. "I bother not with things like this. I let them work it out themselves." Firepelt wandered in. After all, it was Leaf-Fall, and he was a member of StarClan during Leaf-Fall and Leaf-Bare. The next night, Hawkfire came back. She sat up, her belly bulging. "Firepelt!" she yelped with joy. She bounded over to her former mate and touched muzzles with him. "I've missed you," she whispered. He grunted. "I suppose you have. So, how are your 2 mates? Willy and Mapleclaw?" Icestorm flicked her tail to Streampelt, and padded over to Firepelt. Hawkfire nosed his ear. "I still love you and miss you, but Wally... I hate him! He left me in trouble. Mapleclaw is my newesy mate. He's kind, friendly, and understanding." Category:StarClan Category:Clans